Armas Mágicas
As Armas Mágicas normalmente são armas físicas pessoais convocados a partir de uma gem através da Invocação de Armas, sendo uma de suas habilidades principais. Descrição Cada arma é altamente personalizada e única, sendo especificamente adaptada aos gostos e à personalidade da Gem, invocando-a até o ponto em que deixa de ser uma arma: a natureza amorosa e protetora de Rose e Steven Universo é refletida por seu escudo e sua habilidades de fitocinese e cura. Outros exemplos incluem a precisão e exatidão de Pérola representadas por sua lança e as manoplas de Garnet referenciando sua personalidade corajosa. As armas têm fortes laços com seus usuários, que podem invocá-las facilmente por pura vontade; isso é estável o suficiente para permitir que Gems aparentemente crie cópias de suas armas para ataques de manobra dupla ou de longo alcance. O mesmo vínculo também resulta no desaparecimento das armas se a forma física de uma Gem for destruída e eles forem forçados a recuar em suas pedras preciosas. Um exemplo é quando Jasper usou um Desestabilizador de Gems em Garnet em "O Retorno" e as manoplas de Garnet desapareceram junto com ela. Como visto em "Bismuto" elas podem ser atualizadas e/ou modificadas adicionando componentes à sua base. Por exemplo, as pedras parece estar juntas às manoplas. Elas parecem persistir e se tornar parte da própria arma, pois na próxima vez em que Gems invocar suas armas, elas podem ser vistas claramente com atualizações (o chicote de (Ametista, por exemplo). Invocar armas atualizadas é opcional, pois Ametista, Garnet e Pérola convocam ambas as versões de suas armas desde que foram atualizadas. Fusão de Gems normalmente empunham uma forma combinada das armas de seus componentes ou dos arsenais separados das gems que as compõem. Invocação :Artigo Principal: Invocação de Armas thumb|186px|Garnet invocando suas manoplas. Para invocar sua arma, a gem precisa ativar a sua pedra. Em alguns tipos de arma, é necessário que coloque sua mão sob a pedra e retirar a arma de luz, que se materializa em seguida. Em outros casos, como as Manoplas de Garnet, a arma se materializa sem a necessidade de segurar a arma. Em outros casos, não é necessário ativar a pedra. As Crystal Gems tem uma forma de invocar sua arma, mas é desconhecido se as outras gems fazem isso. Pérola usa como base as danças das pétalas de uma árvore e Garnet liga sua mente a cada matéria existente no universo, canalizando esta energia em suas pedras."O Brilho da Pedra" Tipos de Arma Armas Acionadas left|thumb|[[Steven invocando seu escudo.]] São as armas tradicionais gems, criadas a partir do poder de sua pedra. Estas armas podem ser invocadas várias vezes seguidas por sua criadora, aparentemente sem um limite para isto. Cada arma tem características de seu criador, como exemplo a paleta de cores ou até mesmo o símbolo da estrela nas armas das Crystal Gems. É desconhecido se as próprias gems escolhem suas armas ou se é algo do tipo de sua própria pedra. Por sua vez, as gems de mesmo tipo não apresentam a mesma arma, como exemplo de Rubi ter uma manopla e Eyeball uma faca cinzel. thumb|Um exemplo de arma não física: a hidrocinese de Lapis. Em alguns casos, a arma de uma gem pode não ser uma arma física e sim um poder, como é o caso de Lapis Lazuli. Sua arma é sua hidrocinese, na qual ela não precisa ativar sua pedra manualmente para usá-la."Amizade" Armas Modificadas left|thumb|200px|As armas de [[Garnet, Pérola e Ametista com as modificações de Bismuto.]] As armas acionáveis podem ser modificadas com complementos físicos, como revelado em "Bismuto". Para isto, o usuário precisa invocar sua arma e juntá-la com o complemento enquanto ela ainda não está invocada completamente, precisando repetir o processo todas as vezes que quiser. Um exemplo de arma modificada é a lança de Pérola que pode se tornar um tridente. Armas não Acionadas thumb|200px|Uma espada gem criada por Bismuto. Algumas Gems utilizam, além de suas armas, outros artefatos que não foram criados por sua pedra, isto é, que foram forjados para complementar seu arsenal. Uma grande forjadora destas armas era Bismuto, que criou um incrível arsenal de armas para o grande exército das Crystal Gems, sendo a Espada de Rose uma de suas criações. As armas não tem ligação nenhuma com as gems, continuando a existir mesmo se a gem morrer, diferente das armas acionáveis. Armas das Crystal Gems Lança de Pérola NewSpear.png|Lança da Pérola Spear Upgrade.png|Tridente da Pérola Pérola empunha uma lança que consiste em uma lâmina brilhante com um punho branco e um pomo ciano, dourado e branco em forma de estrela. A cabeça da lâmina desce em espiral pelo eixo superior, tornando-se menos afiada no eixo inferior. A lança muda de comprimento. Na sua forma regular de lança, é aproximadamente do tamanho de Garnet e na forma de varinha é apenas enquanto uma das espadas. Pérola confia em seus anos de treinamento e concentração ao invocar sua arma. A lança de Pérola é a arma mais invocada das Crystal Gems. Na verdade, é bastante forte, podendo formar o martelo de guerra da Sardonyx e cortar objetos duros. Pérola é vista empunhando sua arma em "Gem Oceano", jogando-a em "Mulher Gigante" e "Treinador Steven" e disparando projéteis em "Steven Melancia", "Sem Destino" e "Bismuto". A partir de "Bismuto", sua lança é atualizada para poder se transformar em um tridente. No entanto, ela ainda é capaz de convocar sua lança sem os braços tridentes. O tridente foi usado pela primeira vez para treinamento após ser criado em "Bismuto" e novamente em "Reunidos" contra Diamante Amarelo e Diamante Azul. Chicote da Ametista Amethysts whip.png|Chicote de Ametista Amethyst spike weapon.png|Mangual de Ametista Ametista tem um chicote violeta escuro de várias caudas capaz de pegar uma, duas ou três caudas, dependendo da tarefa em questão. Tem uma guarda cruzada na forma de uma estrela de lavanda. O chicote é roxo escuro e é dividido em três segmentos diferentes, com bolas pontiagudas nas extremidades. Vários fragmentos de ametista estão embutidos no chicote principal, causando dano adicional e restringindo ainda mais o alvo. O chicote dela tem uma ametista roxa como o pomo e o cabo em si é cinza arroxeado. Ela é vista usando o chicote de uma cauda para tarefas menores, o chicote de duas caudas para combate regular e o chicote de três caudas para tarefas maiores e de manobra dupla. Ametista invocar sua arma com indiferença confiante, colocando a mão no peito e puxando-a da pedra preciosa. Seu chicote tem forte durabilidade e elasticidade, sendo capaz de suportar o mangual de Sugilite e cortar a maioria dos materiais. Ela é vista invocando sua arma nas palmas das mãos em "O Café da Manhã", usando o impulso para esticá-lo rapidamente em "Amizade" e amarrando o alvo para criar uma onda de energia explosiva em "Sem Destino". O chicote de Ametista é a arma menos invocada das Crystal Gems, pois ela confia mais em sua proficiência em metamorfose para resolver seus problemas. Mais tarde na série, essa tendência começa a se reverter à medida que a Ametista desenvolve a auto-estima e se torna mais confortável com sua forma padrão. Em "Bismuto", o chicote de ametista é aprimorado para convocar uma bola com espinhos em cada cauda do chicote, no lugar das peças usuais de ametista. No entanto, ela ainda é capaz de invocar o chicote sem o acessório de espinhos. O mangual é usado pela primeira vez para treinamento após ser criado em "Bismuto", em "Terráqueas" contra Jasper e "Reunidos" contra Diamante Azul e Diamante Amarelo. Escudo de Steven Universo/Rose Quartz Stevens shield.png|Escudo de Steven/Rose Quartz Pink_Steven_Shield.png|Escudo de Steven/Pink Steven Steven empunha o escudo rosa em espiral de sua mãe. A espiral é decorada com espinhos rosa claro e seu símbolo central tem a forma de uma rosa. Quando atingido, parece gerar uma onda sonora que nega a magia Gem, pois interrompe os Clones D'Água de Lapis Lazuli em em "Gem Oceano" e os hologramas de Pérola em "Juramento à Espada". Ele é capaz de convocá-lo em tamanhos maiores e repetidamente em um curto espaço de tempo; no entanto, como ele ainda é um novato em comparação com as outras Crystal Gems, isso pode causar um impacto considerável nele. thumb|200px|left Em "O Retorno" Steven é capaz de invocar um escudo maior que desvia com sucesso o laser da Nave Gem. No entanto, invocar o escudo maior drena a energia de Steven, o suficiente para forçá-lo de joelhos e quase deixando-o inconsciente. Em "Juramento à Espada", Steven tem maior controle sobre o escudo, expandindo-o para enfrentar vários ataques sem fadiga perceptível. Também foi mostrado que o escudo pode agir como uma arma ofensiva se usado corretamente. O escudo era capaz de cortar muitas Holo-Pérolas e até de liberar ondas de choque concussivas para derrubar várias de cada vez. Em "Amizade" Steven mostrou ter ganho domínio com seu escudo invocando a variante maior para impedir que uma rocha atinja Garnet. Mais tarde, ele o convocou novamente em sua variante menor, jogando-o momentaneamente para atordoar Peridot. No entanto, após invocar a variante maior para fornecer cobertura, Steven começa a mostrar sinais de fadiga e exaustão observados anteriormente em "O Retorno". Em "O Teste" Pérola afirma que uma das maiores realizações de Steven é ser capaz de invocar o escudo de sua mãe. No entanto, ele geralmente é visto invocando uma bolha rosa para proteção, como fez em "Amigos de Bolha". Em "Bate o Chicote" Stevonnie demonstra a capacidade de convocar e utilizar o escudo também, e o usa junto com a Espada de Rose para lutar contra Jasper. Eles conseguem bloquear e repelir com sucesso a cabeçada com capacete, depois jogam o escudo como uma distração para atingi-la na cabeça com força suficiente para pular o Monstro de Neve. Em "Bismuto" Steven invoca casualmente seu escudo para mostrá-lo, indicando que agora ele tem um controle muito melhor de sua capacidade de convocar sua arma. Em "Mudar de Ideia" a pedra preciosa desencarnada de Steven invoca um escudo e uma bolha para cercá-lo. Esse escudo tem uma aparência marcadamente diferente - é composto de vários painéis geométricos (mostrados triângulos e pentágonos) que desaparecem individualmente. Em vez de redondos com um design de rosas e espinhos, esses painéis não têm adornos. O escudo também é colorido na cor de Diamante Rosa ao invés de rosa. Pode ser que Diamante Rosa tenha mudado a aparência padrão de seu escudo, assim como ela fez sua própria forma depois de se tornar Rose; esse pode ser seu escudo "original". Diamante Branco afirma "Não levante seu escudo para mim" embora não esteja claro se ela quer dizer Diamante Rosa ou Steven. Sua aparência simplificada também pode refletir a natureza incompleta e devoção de Steven Rosa em se reunir com sua outra metade. Manopla de Rubi thumb|143px|Manoplas de Rubi Rubi é mostrada segurando uma pequena luva roxa de amaranto que tem uma faixa marrom mais escura na metade superior do eixo com uma luva vermelha rosada. Embora tenha design semelhante às manoplas de Garnet, ela parece menor e não tem o mesmo design, sem os nós dos dedos. A luva de Rubi tem posicionamentos em forma de luva. Rubi é capaz de colocar muita força por trás quando balançado, o suficiente para esmagar uma mesa quando estiver com raiva no "Motel Keystone". Armas de Gems do Planeta Natal Capacete da Jasper thumb|150px|Capacete da Jasper A arma de Jasper é um capacete laranja com uma extensão em forma de diamante na frente e uma viseira para proteger seus olhos e pedra preciosa. Como Rose Quartz, ela exerce um objeto de defesa, mas o usa principalmente para ofender. Quando ela usa o capacete, costuma atacar ou bater na cabeça dos oponentes. Chicote Elétrico de Ágata Azul thumb|142px|Chicote Elétrico de Ágata Azul A arma de Ágata Azul é um chicote azul claro com eletricidade correndo por ele. O cabo é de um azul violeta escuro adornado com um guarda de ágata azul holly e um pomo azul violeta mais claro. Ela é proficiente o suficiente para lançar o chicote em uma linha reta. No entanto, quando o chicote é cortado, a corrente elétrica para, permitindo que seja manuseada com segurança, como visto em "Isso é Tudo". Faca Cinzel de Olho thumb|72px|Faca Cinzel da Olho A arma da Olho é uma faca cinzel e marrom de ponta chata e achatada. O topo forma um triângulo. Olho também é capaz de invocar a faca cinzel de sua gem, como Pérola e Ametista invocam os punhos de suas armas a partir de suas gems. Bastão de Topázios thumb|100px|Bastão de Topázios As armas de Topázios são variantes de bastões de uma só cabeça mais curtas. Os bastões são amarelos, de aparência cristalina e têm um punho marrom. Ambas as Topázios demonstram ser muito hábeis com suas armas, girando-os muito rapidamente para criar impulso antes do impacto e usando sua força para romper algo tão forte quanto a bolha de Steven. Quando fundidas, podem manifestar os dois bastões como uma variante de duas cabeças, mudando seu estilo de combate para pegar os oponentes desprevenidos. Duas topázios em "Familiar", que guardam a Câmara da Piscina de Diamante Azul, empunham os mesmos bastões. Machado de Topázios Duas topázios guardando a câmara de diamante amarelo empunham um machado. thumb|150px|Machado de Topázios thumb|75px|Espada de Hessonite Espada de Hessonite Hessonite empunha uma espada puxada de sua pedra preciosa. A espada se assemelha principalmente a um cutelo reto ou espada de cabo. Isso é visto pela lâmina reta, a proteção que envolve a mão, mas não a cobre completamente, diferentemente do cabo de uma cesta e da presença de um caldo atrás da lâmina. A espada tem um cabo amarelo-alaranjado, em forma de cabelo de zircão, um pomo vermelho-laranja e a lâmina é de cor branco-rosado. Lança de Quartz Azul Desconhecido Em Fábula Fantasma, a arma da quartzo azul é uma lança de ponta grande e ela sempre a segura na mão.thumb|100px|Lança do Quartz Azul Leque de Mão de Pyrope Pyrope pode invocar um leque branco e rosa que pode ser usado como arma. Armas de Fusão de Gems Manoplas de Garnet Manoplas Antigas.png|Manoplas de estréia de Garnet Manoplas Atuais.png|Manoplas pós-regeneração de Garnet Manoplas Modificadas.png|Manoplas atualizadas de Latão Pontilhado da Garnet 1568932862657.png|Manoplas de Garnet de "Mudar de Ideia" e Steven Universo: O Filme. Garnet geralmente usa duas armas nas duas mãos e são as únicas armas a se regenerar com desenhos diferentes. Suas luvas cobrem metade dos braços em tamanho normal e os braços inteiros quando ela aumenta o tamanho. Antes de regenerar, as manoplas têm espirais vermelhas e vermelho-claras em torno de todos os eixos, dedos vermelhos e vermelhos escuros e contêm o mesmo motivo estrela nas partes superior e base das manoplas. Após a regeneração, suas manoplas se tornam menos elaboradas, embora maiores e mais vivas, com listras vermelho-escuro e vermelho-violeta nas duas metades das manoplas. Os dedos são de um vermelho-violeta mais claro com as pontas dos dedos pretos e as bases de suas manoplas não têm mais estrelas, sendo laranja. As costas de suas mãos mantêm o mesmo motivo de estrela amarela, embora com mais laranja. Suas manoplas têm articulações embutidas com fragmentos de granada vermelha clara, fortes o suficiente para quebrar a rocha. As manoplas de Garnet são presumivelmente uma combinação da manopla de Rubi e a arma Safira, embora não se saiba se a última tem uma. Ao contrário de outras armas de fusão, ela é invocada completo, em vez de Garnet invocar e fundir as duas armas. Elas também parecem completas ao serem transformadas em outras armas, portanto, é possível que as manoplas de Garnet sejam apenas manoplas de Rubi aprimoradas pela presença de Safira, semelhante à forma como a presença de Rubi afeta a visão do futuro de Safira. Ela invoca isso conectando-se mentalmente à energia do universo e canalizando-a através de suas pedras preciosas. Isso faz seus braços brilharem em vermelho e permite que suas manoplas se materializem. Quando suas manoplas desaparecem, elas brilham da mesma cor quando se materializam. Lentamente, perdendo a forma, ela se transforma em uma estrela que volta para sua pedra preciosa. Ela também pode lançá-las como um foguete, como visto em "Steven Melancia" (comprovado que faz sua mão desaparecer em "Reformas") e aumentar seu tamanho, como mostrado em "Transportadores", "O Universo de Garnet" e "Reunidos". A partir de "Bismuto", as manoplas foram equipadas com o que parece ser um soco inglês. No entanto, ela ainda é capaz de invocar suas manoplas sem os socos dos dedos. As manoplas com soco inglês são usadas pela primeira vez para treinamento após serem criadas em "Bismuto" e em "Reunidos" contra o Diamante azul e Amarelo. Arco e Flecha de Opal thumb|80px|Arco de Opal A arma de Opal é um arco recurvo opalescente que dispara flechas feitas de energia baseada em luz. O arco é aproximadamente tão alto quanto a própria Opal. Opal pode invocar o chicote de Ametista e/ou a lança de Pérola à vontade ou fundir as duas armas para formar a sua. Flashes de luz aparecem quando ela o invoca e uma rajada de vento que sopra o cabelo de Opal é criada com o impacto da fusão das armas. A arma de Pérola forma os membros do arco, enquanto o chicote e o cabo do chicote de Ametista se tornam a corda e o punho, respectivamente. Suas flechas são invocadas quando o arco é puxado para trás, causando uma grande explosão e emitindo uma luz brilhante no impacto, além de apresentar uma semelhança com as explosões emitidas pela lança de Pérola. As flechas também são capazes de se dividir em menores e atacar vários alvos ao mesmo tempo ou esmagar um único alvo. borbulhado por eles também. Quando disparadas por Alexandrite, as flechas podem assumir as silhuetas de Garnet, Ametista e Pérola, como pode ser visto em "Super Ilha Melancia". Mangual de Sugilite 240px|thumb|Mangual de Sugilite A arma de Sugilite é Referida por Steven como uma "é uma bola de demolição", é um mangual gigante com um desenho de ombre roxo formado a partir das manoplas de Garnet e do chicote de Ametista. Uma versão mais longa do chicote de Ametista atua como o chicote de suporte do mangual e uma versão maior das manoplas de Garnet atua como a maça. A maça é adornada com um anel de prata em forma de estrela que conecta o espancador ao chicote do mangual. Existem dois sugilites no cabo do mangual, um na extremidade e outro conectando o cabo ao chicote. O mangual é enorme e capaz de causar destruição maciça quando girado. Quando usado corretamente, o mangual pode esmagar centenas de pilares em escombros em minutos. Ela usa seu ímpeto para destruir objetos grandes e sua área de superfície para atrapalhar o equilíbrio dos oponentes, como visto em "Treinador Steven". Martelo de Guerra de Sardonyx thumb|170px|Martelo de Sardonyx A arma de Sardonyx é um martelo gigante formado pela fusão das manoplas de Garnet e da lança de Pérola. A cabeça do martelo é vermelho-alaranjada clara com os dois lados em forma de punho para representar as manoplas de Garnet. Eles são unidos por um retângulo roxo-acinzentado com uma alça preta passando por ele. A base do martelo tem um pomo semelhante à lança de Pérola e o topo tem uma estrela amarela conectando a cabeça ao cabo. É consideravelmente grande, pois a cabeça é mais alta que a própria Sardonyx. Sardonyx empunha sua arma como um morcego enquanto utiliza sua manipulação anatômica para ganhar impulso e aumentar a precisão de seus ataques. O cabo é extremamente flexível para suportar os impactos do martelo. Quando a arma desaparece, ela se transforma em uma nuvem de brilhos em forma de libélula que voam e se dissipam. "Amizade". Em sua forma de broca, é capaz de romper paredes espessas que ele e os componentes de seus manejadores não poderiam romper sozinhos. É poderoso o suficiente para desestabilizar uma fusão de cinco rubis com um único golpe. Ioiô de Quartzo Fumê thumb|220px|Ioiô de Quartzo Fumê A arma de Quartzo Fumê é um ioiô criado pela fusão do escudo de Steven com o chicote de Ametista. Ela pode usá-lo para atacar à distância com manobras complicadas, afastar-se do caminho dos inimigos e criar vórtices de ar. Ela também mostra a habilidade de invocar e manejar até três ioiôs ao mesmo tempo. Em "Conheça Sua Fusão", é mostrado como um rotor de helicóptero. Arsenal de Alexandrite Como mencionado em Guide to The Crystal Gems, Alexandrite é capaz de manejar todas as armas de seus componentes. Além disso, ela é capaz de usar outras armas de fusão e até transformar uma arma em outra, vista em "Super Ilha Melancia" ao transformar o mangual de Sugilite no martelo de Sardonyx. Atualmente, não se sabe se Alexandrite tem sua própria arma. Bastão Pugil de Topázio thumb|100px|Bastão Pugil de Topázio Topázio empunha um bastão longo de duas cabeças como uma arma que é uma combinação dos bastões de uma só cabeça de seus componentes. As cabeças do bastão são de aparência amarela e cristalina, enquanto o punho da arma é marrom. Um único golpe pode até tornar o escudo de Steven um tanto ineficaz. Guarda-Chuva de Quartzo Arco-Íris 2.0 thumb|Guarda-Chuva de Quartzo Arco-Íris 2.0 A arma do Arco-Íris 2.0 é um guarda-chuva rosa com um design e uma estrela em branco, criado pela fusão do escudo de Steven como o dossel com a lança de Pérola como o punho. Arco-Íris 2.0 pode usar o guarda-chuva para flutuar no ar e montá-lo como uma vassoura, deixando uma trilha cor de arco-íris para trás. Ele também podem animar objetos inanimados, como brinquedos, tocando-os com a ponta do guarda-chuva. Luvas de Ventosa da Pedra do Sol thumb|Ventosas da Pedra do Sol Pedra do Sol pode invocar manoplas vermelhas com ventosas cor de rosa, uma combinação das manoplas de Garnet e o escudo de Steven. A parte da luva lembra mais a manopla de Rubi do que a de Garnet. Pedra do Sol pode usar as ventosas para escalar grandes superfícies, usando-as para escalar a nave da Diamante Rosa em "Mudar de Ideia". Montante da Obsidiana ObsidianHilt.png|Montante da Obsidiana (apenas punho) ObsidianGreatsword.png|Montante da Obsidiana (concluído) Obsidiana forma o punho de sua espada combinando a lança de Pérola, o escudo de Steven/Rose, as manoplas de Garnet e o chicote de Ametista; então Obsidiana funde a lâmina da espada, abrindo uma terceira boca cheia de lava e enfiando o punho nela. A espada em brasa que eles puxam é capaz de passar por quase tudo, pois destrói as naves de Diamante Amarelo e Diamante Azul com aparentemente pouco esforço em "Mudar de Ideia". Machado de Fusão Topázio thumb|150px|Machado de Topázio Uma fusão de topázio que guarda a câmara do diamante amarelo empunha um machado. Varinha Laminada com Fita de Mega Pérola Mega Pérola empunha uma grande varinha de fita com lâminas capaz de cortar a tecnologia Gem. Além disso, a fita pode se transformar em uma broca que pode perfurar paredes. thumb|150px|Varinha Laminada com Fita de Mega Pérola Cutelo de Gelo de Bluebird Azurite thumb|150px|Espada da Bluebird Azurite Bluebird empunha um cutelo à base de gelo, que ela pode usar como uma espada. Além disso, o cutelo de gelo pode lançar gotas de água, que podem se transformar em duplicatas da arma original. Armas Não Invocáveis Espada de Rose Quartz thumb|40px Uma das armas de Rose era sua espada que, quando batalhava, usava junto com seu escudo. A espada pode reverter tiros de energia e é usada para ataque. Atualmente a Espada foi destruída na batalha em "Reunidos". Canhão de Laser thumb|99px Outra das armas de Rose era seu Canhão de Laser, apesar de não saber ao certo para quê ela o usava. O canhão é a única arma conhecida capaz de destruir um Olho Vermelho e é ativado através do lema de Greg "Se o porco inteiro fosse perfeito não haveria cachorro-quente!". O tiro de luz que sai do canhão tem o formato de Rose Quartz. Além deste, Rose possuía mais três canhões de laser que chamavam de "Trio Quartizine" que juntos formavam um tiro com quatro formas de Rose Quartz. Espada de Connie thumb|150pxÉ a atual espada usada por Connie, já que sua antecessora foi destruída. Ela foi forjada por Bismuto, no intervalo de tempo entre Escapismo (episódio) e Mudar de Ideia. Nesse mesmo episódio, Bismuto presenteou Connie com a espada. Ela é uma espada longa, tendo seu pomo e guarda mão dourados, lâmina rosa e cabo rosa-choque. Em seu guarda mão está estampada uma estrela, o símbolo das Crystal Gems, e em suas pontas têm detalhes em azul claro. Realçadores de Membros Acentuadores de Membros.png|Verdes Purple Limb Enhancers.png|Roxos Esses equipamentos fortificavam Peridot pelo fato de a mesma ser fraca e de baixa estatura, concedendo-lhe as capacidades de andar sobre paredes, atirar raios pelos dedos, aprisionar e locomover objetos, bem como projetar um painel digital e locomover-se pelo ar com uma hélice. Desestabilizador de Gem DestabilizadorGem.png|Amarelo Desestabilizador Azul.png|Azul É uma arma projetada para desestabilizar instantaneamente um Gem, sendo uma arma muito avançada. A mesma tecnologia pode ser encontrada nos campos de força das celas da Nave de Peridot. Ponto de Ruptura thumb|140px Foi uma arma criada por Bismuto durante a Rebelião. O objetivo da arma é centralizar pressão sobre a pedra de seu adversário, rompendo-a no processo, destruindo definitivamente a vítima de seu golpe. Varinha de Água Marinha thumb|115px A varinha é usada como laço também, quando Água Marinha a pega para usar, ela fica reta, com cores azul claro e escuro. Quando usada, a varinha pode paralisar os inimigos, como as Gems e os humanos. Rejuvenescedor de Gems Inactive Gem Rejuvenator by Kyrope.png|Rejuvenescedor de Gems Inativo Gem Rejuvenator by RylerGamerDBS.png|Rejuvenescedor de Gems Ativo O Rejuvenescedor funciona de maneira semelhante a um Desestabilizador de Gems, pois todas as Gems atingidas ou sujeitas a ele são poofadas. No entanto, após a reforma, as Gemas não se lembrarão de nada além de seus propósitos originais. As gems afetadas também serão revertidas para suas roupas quando elas foram criadas. É possível restaurar suas memórias recriando eventos e/ou sentimentos que tiveram as maiores influências sobre essas gems em particular. Curiosidades *A maioria das armas das Crystal Gems é baseada em armas humanas da era medieval européia: manoplas de Rubi e Garnet, chicote de Ametista, lança de Pérola, escudo de Steven/Rose, espada de Rose, arco de Opal, mangual de Sugilite, martelo de Sardonyx e espada de Obsidiana. **O capacete de Jasper parece ter um design moderno ou futurista, talvez contrastando o quão desatualizado as Crystal Gems são comparadas às mais recentes Homeworld Gems. ***No entanto, uma vez que Jasper é feita no meio da A Rebelião, como revelado em "Beta" e presumivelmente tem o capacete desde o primeiro surgimento, o design provavelmente é apenas uma coincidência. **O ioiô de Quartzo Fumê não é tradicionalmente uma arma e muito menos uma arma medieval. No entanto, os ioiôs existem há muito tempo, primeiro mencionados historicamente em 500 aC. Pensa-se que eles tenham se originado da China. Há registros de caçadores filipinos que usam ioiôs para caçar. ***Como a arma do Quartzo Arco-Íris 2.0 é um guarda-chuva e a da Pedra do Sol é um par de ventosas, parece que as fusões de Steven normalmente não produzem armas tradicionais. *Como as roupas das Crystal Gems, suas armas de assinatura têm estrelas, com as exceções de Rose, Steven, Rubi e Obsidiana. **As manoplas de Garnet têm grandes estrelas na parte de trás da mão e anteriormente têm desenhos de estrelas na superfície inferior ao redor de seus pulsos. **O chicote de ametista tem uma cruz em forma de estrela lilás. **O arco de Opal tem duas guarda-costas amarelas em forma de estrela, idênticas ao chicote de Ametista. **O bola no mangual de Sugilite é adornado com um anel de prata em forma de meia estrela. **A lança de Pérola tem um pomo em forma de estrela. **O martelo de guerra de Sardonyx tem uma estrela na extremidade superior do eixo. **As facetas do ioiô de Quartzo Fumê formam uma estrela. **O guarda-chuva do Arco-Íris 2.0 tem um design de estrela em sua superfície. **As costas das ventosas da Pedra do Sol apresentam estrelas. *De todas as armas de Crystal Gem introduzidas até agora, a espada de Obsidiana é a maior. *Cada uma das armas das Crystal Gems corresponde à paleta de cores de seu dono. *Não se sabe se todas as Gems têm a habilidade de invocar armas de suas pedras preciosas. **De acordo com Matt Burnett, é possível que Safira não tenha sua própria arma. Também é possível que as Safiras como um tipo de gem (incluindo Padparadscha) não possuam armas, mas confiem em sua visão do futuro. thumb|200px|Armas Gem invocadas *Gems ocasionalmente usam armas físicas para substituir e/ou complementar completamente as invocadas ou outras habilidades. Todas as armas materiais usadas pelas Crystal Gems durante a guerra foram criadas por Bismuto. **Pérola possui uma coleção de espadas e uma vez um machado mágico. **Rose e mais tarde Steven possuem uma coleção de manguals, machados, armaduras, uma espada e sua bainha . **Peridot usa seus Realçadores de Membros antes de perdê-los; Quadradot também os tem antes de serem pufes. **Aquamarine usa uma varinha disfarçada como um arco no cabelo com raios de energia semelhantes aos Realçadores de Membros, mas poderosos o suficiente para imobilizar vários inimigos ao mesmo tempo, incluindo Fusões como Alexandrite. **As diamantes (com exceção do diamante rosa) usam seus próprios poderes naturais em vez de convocar armas. **Em "A Single Pale Rose", um soldado Gem usa um martelo contra Garnet durante a Rebelião. *Foi demonstrado que Garnet, Steven e Pérola invocam armas de tamanhos diferentes, enquanto Ametista tem a habilidade de alterar o número de caudas no final de seu chicote. *"Na Bolha" revela que diferentes gems do mesmo tipo podem ter armas diferentes, como a Rubi Crystal Gem e a Olho possuem armas diferentes, respectivamente. Referências en:Gem Weapons es:Armas de las Gemas it:Armi delle Gemme pl:Broń pt:Armas Mágicas ro:Armele Nestematelor ru:Оружие самоцветов Categoria:Armas Categoria:A a Z